


Tuesday, 2 a.m.

by Likeabook



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, shyanexchange2k19, shyanwritingevents, spider!shane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeabook/pseuds/Likeabook
Summary: When your boyfriend regularly comes home cut up, you start some wound-care courses real quick.When you husband comes home cut up again, you chat along while assessing the damage.





	Tuesday, 2 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



> For poetdameron's [spider!shane AU](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/182522221427/shyan-week-2019-day-6-alternate-universe-shane). Thank you for organizing this challenge! <3

  
  



End file.
